Fuel Air Missile Silo
The Fuel Air Silo is the superweapon of the Company of Liberty, it serves as the Allied Nations' alternate option to the use Nuclear Missiles, equipped with Fuel Air Munitions they are around when there are times where Nuclear Munitions are not required for use in various factions. But in the Company of Liberty when nukes are not required, the Fuel-Air Missile launched from the silo is mostly deadlier than the SCUD Storm when the Global Liberation Army was around; the Fuel-Air Missile is hidden underground in a small bunker, which can mostly see like its an underground tunnel entrance rather than a missile silo with structures and power generators. Construction and Layout Its construction consists of a main control building outside the bunker, which can designate targets for missile operators to guide, it comes with radio communications equipment and a radar system, which can allow the staff underground and inside the main building to communicate and call for the silo doors to open up. Protected by large chain fences with barb wire going across the fence itself, there is also a Silo which can blend into various types of scenery along with the main building; outside is also some small power generators plus a flagpole with the Company of Liberty flag flying. Whilst the structure is being built, there is underground tunnels and paths which operate around the main parts of the complex. Also inside the main building there is an entrance, operators and scientists use this entrance to enter the underground areas where the fuel-air missiles are being held in the area, there is also a launch control and including an underground radar which can project a flight path for the missile when launched, door controls are also inside the area. Missile Type Used Currently as of now, the Second Eurasian Conflict was preparing to become a big problem as the Allied Nations and the Organisations Against Terrorism seen what the conflict was causing when preparing to mobilize Company of Liberty forces, therefore Nuclear Munitions would possibly destroy many structures and kill civilians; AN forces have seen these used mostly by the Chinese Army, but mainly used for dealing with GLRF forces in Eurasia and Europe. Therefore several Fuel Air Munitions have been instated to ensure safety without any release of radiation or biological substances, this useful and cheap alternate to the nuclear weapons have been the standard issue to the United States Task Forces but have also been utilised by the Allied Nations and OAT initiatives, these new and long-range Fuel Air Missiles have been tested on practice targets replication GLRF bases and old vehicles along with destroyed ones. Gallery Here are some ingame shots, renders and concept art for the Fuel Air Missile Silo: Company Fuel Air Emplacement Render.png|A Render of the Fuel Air Missile Silo, back when it was WIP Company Fuel Air Emplacement Finished.png|An older model of the Fuel Air Missile Silo, before it was improved Company Fuel Air Emplacement Concept.png|Concept art of the Fuel Air Missile Silo, the Company of Liberty, drawn by Gen. Kenobi Company Fuel Air Missile Silo Idle.png|The Fuel Missile Missile Silo with its launch bays closed, flag flying and currently idle Company Fuel Air Missile Silo Open.png|The Fuel Missile Missile Silo with its launch bay doors open, exposing its missile Company Fuel Air Missile Silo Closing.png|The Fuel Missile Missile Silo with its launch bay doors closing Behind the Scenes * The Fuel-Air Missile Silo is based off the Nuclear Missile Silo being utilised by the Iron Dragon PLA but using a different type of payload, aka Fuel Air Munitions (Like a free Fuel Air Bomb). :* The superweapon with the model is currently ingame, tweaks to several animations such as the flag and also models for snow terrain are to be created, also features such as antennae, radar dishes and missile parts will be added. :* It is currently awaiting a code for fuel-air munitions, the structure is currently ingame and will have Nuclear Munitions as a placeholder until fuel-air munitions are added. * Concept art for the structure is designed by Gen.Kenobi, modelled, boned and skinned by SmasherJackson. Category:Structures Category:Superweapons